Begin again
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: Jo sets out to find the daughter that Paul took from her and looks to rebuild a new life with Alex. (Request from Red Lighting) (slightly AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Begin again

 **Plot:** Jo sets out to find the daughter that Paul took from her and looks to rebuild a new life with Alex. (Request from Red Lighting) (slightly AU)

Hi all! So this is a story request I got from Red lighting. I loved the idea and I had lots of fun writing it. It kind of all just rolled off the tongue. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review letting me know what you think. The entire story is written so updates should be frequent.

Lots of love and happiness, Butterflysparkle97

 **Chapter one**

 **September 12th 2016**

 **I've been spending the last eight years**

 **Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end... (Begin Again, Taylor swift)**

Tick tock... tick tock... tick tock... That was the sound of the silent time bomb going off inside Jo's head, ready to make a mess of her life at any second. It was the sound of her past, at least the past that she had kept a secret from Alex ticking away.

Jo looks down at the photograph she held tightly in her right had. Everything in the moment was just perfect and at least for a second she had forgotten everything that was wrong in her life. The tiny newborn infant that was cradled in her arms was all that mattered and well now, now she was gone. The tears begin to fall freely down Jo 's cheeks as she remembers the past.

Gone, but not dead, those were the words Jo kept reminding herself of. She was gone, Paul had taken her, but she was not dead. Annabelle would be four years old today, a moment that was bittersweet for any parent that didn't have their child.

She'd been trying, oh god, had she been trying to find her daughter. The past four years had been the hardest of her life. But now there was something different... A clue... Jo had a clue... She had a proper clue as to where her daughter was.

All of a sudden the loud clanking noise of the loft door opening fills the room, but Jo ignores it. "Jo?" The voice questions. "What are you doing?" She questions.

Upon hearing the familiar sound of Steph's voice Jo quickly stuffs the photo in her pocket and dries the tears that had been falling from her eyes. "Oh um, nothing," Jo says and brushes the question aside.

"I brought you something to eat. I figured since you hadn't eaten much today that you'd be hungry," Steph says sympathetically as she holds up a brown paper bag filled with Chinese food with her right hand. It was the third attempt this week her best friend had made to get Jo to eat with her.

Giving in, Jo sighs heavily and gets up from the lounge and heads to the kitchen. As Steph walks over to the kitchen island Jo pulls out two plates and Knives and forks for them both. Steph pulls out the containers of take away and places them on the bench.

 **scene break**

"Does he know?" Steph asks curiously as the pair sit at the dinning table with empty plates in front of them.

"Know what?" Jo asks slightly confused. She picks up her glass of water and takes a sip before placing it back down.

"That you still love him? Does Alex Know that you still love him?" Steph asks.

"No," Jo shakes her head, "and even if he did I doubt things could go back to what they used to be. Not after the DeLuca situation," Jo replies and she again shakes her head.

"DeLuca dropped the charges Jo. Alex isn't going to Jail for felony assault. You have both been through so much. Do you really not think you could make it work?" Steph asks slightly sad that her best friend didn't even want to give Alex a chance, despite still loving him.

"I've been keeping secrets from him Steph... Huge secrets," Jo admits.

"Um, okay. But he loves you Jo and you love him. You've both found ways to make it work before, I don't see why now would be any different," Steph replies confused.

"Hey um.. I'm going to go away for a while," Jo says out of the blue.

"Away? Where?" Steph asks confused. She knew her friend was still slightly struggling with recent events, but away? That seemed a little drastic.

"There's something I need to do," Jo admits.

"Okay..." Steph says a little worried.

Jo pulls out the photograph of Annabelle from her pocket.

"What is this?" Steph asks as she looks at the photo of Jo cradling a newborn baby.

"This is my daughter, Annabelle. She's four today. I need to find her," Jo says

"Find her? Jo, what's going on?" Steph asks extremely puzzled. She hands the photo back to Jo.

"Paul.. He took her," Jo states.

"Paul? Who's Paul?" Steph asks.

"Paul Stadler...Her father..." Jo takes a deep breath, "My husband," she continues.

"Your husband?" Steph asks confused. Steph had no idea that Jo was married and a million questions started flooding her mind. Taking a moment to think about it, Steph decided it was best not to flood Jo with all of the questions she had, but rather just listen.

"He took her. Annabelle had been discharged from hospital four days after she was born. I was supposed to be going home too, but my wound from my emergency C section had opened back up so I couldn't go home. I haven't seen her since," Jo admits.

"Did you tell the police?" Steph asks shocked.

"I did. But there was nothing they could do. Neither of us had sole custody of Annabelle so it wasn't classed as a kidnapping. He was a very manipulative man... Paul. He was a very powerful man and he had ways of getting what he wanted. He nearly killed me for a start. I wasn't very strong back then... But it's different now," Jo replies.

"Jo, I had no idea. Does Alex know?" Steph asks.

Jo shakes her head. "I've been trying for the past four years to find her. But today... Today this came in the mail," Jo says as she pulls out an envelope from her pocket. She takes a card out of it and hands it to Steph.

"3241 Windenburg and Smith Street, Sacramento," Steph says reading out the address.

"I think that's where my daughter is, and I can't live wondering. I could never forgive myself if I missed a chance to find her. He hurt me every chance he got... But somehow I know that he'd never hurt her. He was so excited to become a father. So while I know that she's safe, he took her from me and he hurt me. Taking my child away from me... My flesh and blood, that was the one thing he could do to hurt me more then the physical abuse ever could. I'm taking control of my life and he's going to rot behind bars," Jo says with a hint of Anger in her voice.

"How long will you be gone for?" Steph asks curiously as she passes the card back to Jo.

"However long it takes. But Please... Don't tell anyone where I am... What it is I'm doing," Jo begs.

"I won't... So long as you keep in contact with me. That's the deal," Steph states a matter of factly.

"Okay," Jo replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **September 13th 2016**

The blaring headlights from the mass of oncoming traffic was almost to much for Jo to handle as she drives into the early hours of the morning. Just 8 hours to go... Only 8 hours until Sacramento. That's what Jo reminded herself as she quickly calculated the remaining time of her 11 and a half hour car journey.

It was a lot busier then Jo had anticipated, but she assumed that the long weekend had something to do with the traffic.

 **scene break**

It was 6:38am when Jo hears her phone ring. She looks down at the infotainment screen in her car to find out the caller ID. It was Steph, so on the fourth ring she answered the call.

"Hey," Jo says as she pulls up at a rest stop along the highway.

"I'm just checking in, how are things going?" Steph asks.

"I've just pulled up at a rest stop along the highway," Jo replies as she puts her car into park. She takes her phone off Bluetooth and gets out of the car to stretch her legs.

"Well, that's good. Driver fatigue is the number one killer on the roads, even more then drink driving. Do they have coffee?" Steph asks.

"Yes, they have coffee. I'm walking to the coffee stand now. It's free, so I doubt it's anything like Zarafas, but it's better then nothing," Jo states.

"If it keeps you awake, that's all that matters," Steph replies.

"I've been driving for 8 and a half hours, I'll take anything," Jo laughs as she pulls out a paper cup from the dispenser.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asks. Jo pours in some coffee from the coffee pot and adds a splash of milk. She grabs a Woden stirrer and She holds her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she stirs the milk in.

"I feel so nervous, sick to my stomach almost. In a little over three hours I could be meeting my daughter and that excites me. But the fact that I'll also come face to face with Paul for the first time in four years absolutely terrifies me," Jo sap tastes. She has a drink of her coffee and looks out at the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks was oddly calming.

"Just be prepared Jo. Come out fighting. Remember, you want your daughter back," Steph states.

"You should look at the ocean view here Steph. It's oddly calming and the reflection of the sun rising against the water is just beautiful," Jo says. She takes another sip of coffee and continues to look out at the view.

"Do you have any idea who sent you the address?" Steph asks curiously.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I don't have any family. The only family I had was Paul's family. And I doubt that any of them sent me the address. Unless it was his little sister, Amy, she was always the wildcard," Jo states.

"Well, hopefully you'll find out. Now, I'm on Karev's service today. If he asks for you where should I say you are?" Staph asks.

"Just tell him that I'm not at the hospital and that I'm taking some time off. If he asks where I am tell him that I told you not to tell anybody. And stress the anybody part that way he doesn't think I told you just not to tell him," Jo replies.

"Alright. I've got to go now. Good luck Jo. Check in soon," Steph replies.

"Okay. Bye," Jo replies.

 **Scene break**

"Hey Steph, have you seen Jo today? I really need to speak to her," Alex asks as he meets Steph at the nurses station. Steph puts down the chart she was holding and looks up at him. She badly wanted to tell Alex the truth about where Jo was, maybe it would help him understand. But Jo didn't want that, she didn't want anybody to know.

"She's taking some time off," Steph says with a slight smile.

"Where is she then?" Alex asks curiously. He could tell that Steph was holding out on her, but he wasn't entirely sure what just yet.

"She told me not to tell anybody," Steph replies bluntly.

"Please Steph, it's really important," Alex begs. He desperately needed to tell Jo something and he just hoped that it wasn't to late.

"I'm sorry, she told me not to tell anybody, not just you," Steph insists.

"How much time is she having off then?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. However long she needs I guess," Steph replies a matter of factly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex asks slightly agitated.

"It means that she'll come back when she's ready," Steph replies annoyed at his insistence. "Now, I believe you're taking me on rounds," Steph says as she picks up a tablet from the nurses station.

 **Scene break**

Trees... Lots and lots of trees, that was the first thing Jo noticed as she drove along the quite suburb streets of Sacramento. The streets were blissfully quite from the sounds of traffic, but buzzing with the sounds of children laughing and playing outside on this warm autumn day. It seemed like the perfect place to raise a child.

The neighbourhood was friendly, Jo had established that when she'd stopped at a local coffee place to get something to eat. The elderly lady that served Jo was warm and bubbly and had recognised that she wasn't from around here and gave her an extra coffee on the house.

It was now 11:45am and according to the TomTom in her car, Jo would reach her destination in under one minute.

 _'You have reached your final destination.'_

When Jo hears those words she pulls up the car and looks out the window at the house. It was a large two story brick home. The lawn was well kept and there was a stone path that lead up to the front door and a pink bike that laid next to the path, about midway up.

Jo took a deep breath and worked up the courage to get out of the car. She locked the door and slowly made her way up the path. She gave three loud and confident knocks on the door and waited mere moments for a response.

"Hi Paul," Jo says confidently as Paul stands in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Flashback- September 10th 2012**

The sound of the hospital machines were whirling and beeping around her. It was oddly calming for a woman who had been in Labour for 24 hours and all alone, that's of course minus the hospital staff that had been in and out of her room checking on the progress of Brooke's labour.

Paul was no where to be seen, however Brooke knew exactly where he was. It was the sight of blood six hours ago that made Paul faint and hit his head. He had been admitted for a twelve hour observation and given the fact that Brooke's labour was progressing very slowly, in fact almost not at all, Paul wasn't worried that he'd miss the birth of his daughter.

"Mrs Stadler, how are you feeling?" Third year resident Dr Jenna Wilder asks as she walks into Brooke's room to check her stats.

"I feel like I'm being hit by a plane every two minutes," Brooke says slowly. "Oh good, here comes another one!" Brooke says as she feels the onset of another contraction.

"Okay, breathe, deep breaths Brooke and squeeze my hand as tight as you need to," Jenna instructs.

Brooke grabs onto Jenna's hand tightly and squeezes while breathing in and out deeply. "Ahh!" Brooke screams. "Oh god! Why is birthing a human so hard!" She screams.

As the contraction started to fade so did Brooke's screams. "Another strong contraction, that's good. Hopefully they'll start to get your labour moving quicker," Jenna replies with a smile.

"Have I dilated any more?" Brooke asks hopeful.

"Hopefully. Let's check," Jenna suggests. Jenna washes her hands and puts on a pair of gloves and proceeds to check Brooke's cervix.

"So?" Brooke asks hopeful. She really wanted to have gained at least another two centimeters.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but you're only at two and a half centimeters dilated," Jenna replies.

"Crap. Why is this baby taking so long?" Brooke asks disappointed.

"It just happens sometimes. Your baby is in no rush to come into this world. You're going to be in labour for the next little while. Possibly the next few days. If your contractions weren't two minutes apart and your waters intact we'd send you home," Jenna replies.

"Ow," Brooke winces in pain as she tightly grins the bed rails in light of another contraction.

"Pain relief. When can I get an epidural," Brooke pleads once the contraction was over.

"You can get one until you are in active labour; around four to five centimeters. But even then an epidural can slow down the progression of labour and seeing as you're already slow, I wouldn't recommend having one," Jenna replies.

"Crap, crap, crap," Jo groans.

 **48 hours later**

 **September 12th 2012**

"Paul! Where the hell is Paul!" Brooke screams out in pain as she goes through another contraction.

Brooke feels bad. She shouldn't be wanting Paul for support in anyway shape or form. He was a jerk face asshole of a man that's treated her so badly in the past. Maybe she was Naive? Maybe she was wrong? But right now, in this moment, he was the only man that she wanted. Maybe it was because he was the one who got her pregnant? Or maybe it was because she knew that there was no way he could hurt her from this hospital. What ever her reasons were, she wanted Paul.

"I'm here," Paul replies as he enters into the room. He walks over to Brooke's bedside and he grabs onto her hand.

She looks into his eyes, the love was there. The affection was there. It's going to be different with a baby. She could feel it, she could see it. She didn't want a broken home for her daughter, not after what she had as a child. Besides, Paul said he'd change once the baby was here because she'd given him the one thing that he'd always wanted, a child.

"Brooke, you're only at 7 centimeters dilated. It hasn't changed in the past three checks. It's time we considered a C section," Jenna says calmly after taking off her examination gloves.

"No, no, I don't want surgery. A Cesarean is major abdominal surgery, I don't want that," Brooke replies shaking her head.

"Brooke, you have been through 72 hours of labour with having contractions every two minutes. You've put up one hell of a fight, but this baby isn't making it out on her own. It's time that you considered this. I know that this isn't what you wanted, but It's the safest way for your baby to come into the world," Jenna says sympathetically.

"Please, just a little longer. I'll get this labour going, I promise," Brooke begs.

Jenna sighs, "I can give you two hours, if there is no change then I will be preforming an Emergency Cesarean," Jenna replies.

 **Two hours later**

 **11:00pm, 12th of September**

"Alright Brooke, there's been no change and now your Blood pressure is dangerously high. We're prepping for an Emergency C section," Jenna orders. Brooke nods her head and grabs hold of Paul's hand. Within moments Brooke was prepped and being whisked away for surgery, leaving Paul alone in Brooke's room. Considering his problem with blood, it was for the better that Paul stayed behind.

 **scene break**

"And here she is!" Jenna exclaims as she pulls the baby out of the Womb. The dramatic cries of the newborn fills up the OR and Brooke smiles with relief.

Jenna quickly clamps and cuts the cord and passes the screaming newborn over to the nurse, who quickly wraps her up in a newborn Swaddle. The Nurse soothes the baby and holds her up to Brooke's chest. Brooke places a soft kiss on the baby's temple.

"Welcome to the world Annabelle," Brooke smiles.

 **Annabelle Josephine Stadler**

 **11:22pm, 12th of September 2012**

 **5 pounds, 5 ounces**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Flashback- September 13th 2016**

Annabelle's loud cries were very distinct for Brooke. The little girl had only been alive for 14 hours, but yet she had figured out exactly what each cry meant.

Loud and distressed cries meant that Annabelle was hungry.

Loud and whining cries meant that Annabelle was tired.

A mixture of both cries meant that Annabelle needed to be changed, if the nose didn't get there first.

And finally a soft whimpering cry meant that Annabelle wanted to be held.

It didn't take long for Brooke to figure each one out and to her surprise she was a complete natural mother, despite the lack of having one when growing up. She found that breastfeeding was easy and Annabelle would latch on right away. She found that soothing Annabelle was easy, one second in her arms and everything that Annabelle thought was wrong was lost.

Brooke looks over to Paul, who was cradling baby Annabelle in his arms. In a split moment Annabelle went from happy and content to distressed and loud.

"Paul, can you pass me Annabelle please, she's hungry. I need to feed her," Brooke asks nicely.

Paul obeys his wife's orders and passes Brooke the baby. Brooke pulls down her hospital gown and right away Annabelle latches on.

"Aw, good girl Annie pie, drink up darling," Brooke smiles happily while rubbing Annabelle's head to encourage her to drink.

"Wow, she's so hungry," Paul states.

Brooke looks up at Paul and takes a deep breath, "things are going to be different when we come home right? They're not going to be like what they used to be, right?" Brooke asks hopeful.

"Yes, things are going to be different," Paul replies with a smile.

Brooke smiles back relieved. That's all she needed to hear, that's all she wanted. She wanted a change, and at least in this moment in time, that's felt like it was going to happen.

 **15th of September 2012**

"I wish I could come home with you both. I'm going to miss not seeing my Annie Pie every day," Brooke says as she smothers Annabelle with kisses.

"You heard Dr Wilder, your wound sight has opened back up and is infected You need more time to heal," Paul replies.

"I've got some expressed milk, it's enough to make it through the night and some of the morning, but she'll have to come back in for her midday feed. Don't give her a dummy, Introducing one before she's 4 weeks old can discourage breastfeeding. Make sure you don't use Johnsons and Johnsons baby wash on her. I've heard it's too harsh on newborns. Only use the natural baby products I've brought. They're up in the bathroom cabinet above our sink. And make sure you put on the CD of white noise to help her get to sleep. And call if you have any questions," Brooke says panicking.

One would argue that the ramble wasn't needed and that you should just trust your Partner, but Brooke was a fist time mum, and a very anxious one at that. Rambling on and giving the instructions that she had to give made her feel like she was having an impact on her daughters life even though she wasn't there... Even if it was just for a few nights.

"I know how to look after a newborn Brooke. You needn't worry, We'll be fine. Just focus on your recovery and we'll see you tomorrow," Paul instructs.

And it was with that final fateful sentence, that Brooke hasn't seen Annabelle or Paul since...

 **The next day**

 **September 16th 2012**

12:01pm is the time that Brooke's watch read and now she was beginning to panic. Annabelle was supposed to be here for a feed at midday, and that means 12pm. Paul was never late, In fact, Brooke was confident that Paul didn't even know the meaning of the word late, or even that such word existed.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Nurse Ellie asks kindly as she pops her head around Brooke's door after noticing she was anxious.

"Ah, Paul was supposed to bring Annabelle in for a feed at 12 and he's not here yet," Brooke says panicking.

"Brooke, it's only 12:01," Ellie replies.

"I know, but he's never late. He's never been late for anything in his life," Brooke replies adamantly.

"Ah, you can definitely tell you're a new mum. Brooke, he has a newborn baby with him. He's never going to be on time again," Ellie replies.

"You're right. You're right. I'm just anxious," Brooke replies.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Just try to relax," Ellie instructs before leaving.

She wanted to believe Ellie, she really did. She wanted to believe that it was true with all of her heart. But deep down something didn't feel right. Call it mother instances if you will, but something wasn't right and Brooke knew it.

 **One hour later**

"Ellie!" Brooke calls out from her room after spotting Ellie out by the nurses station.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asks as she rushes over to Brooke.

"Has there been any phone calls for me?" Brooke asks hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry," Ellie replies.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks hopeful

"I'm sure," Ellie replies.

"Paul should be here by now," Brooke replies.

Brooke was now officially panicking. An hour was plenty of leeway, especially for Paul.

"Brooke, like I said. He's got a newborn baby. She could be sleeping. He wouldn't want to wake her up," Ellie replies.

Brooke shakes her head, "No, no, something isn't right," Brooke insists.

All of a sudden Ellie's pager goes off. "I'm sorry, it's a 911, I've got to go," Ellie replies before rushing out of the room.

"Oh god, he conned me. He's not coming. He's taken Annabelle and he's never coming back," Brooke says quietly as she comes to the realisation.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here us chapter five. I would like to thank Patsy for being my first reviewer! It means the world to me, so thank you very much.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Present time- September 13th 2016**

"Hi Paul," Jo repeats. "You never thought you'd see me again did you?" Jo asks.

His voice was chocked, he didn't know what to say. Jo was right, he never expected to see her again.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing here?" He asks with an aggressive tone in his voice.

"You tell me Paul? Why in hell would I possibly come and see you?" Jo asks harshly.

"Well," he chuckles.

"I've come to get my daughter," Jo says strongly. "Where is she? I'd like to see her," Jo orders strongly.

"Oh no you don't," he replies as she puts his arms up so he blocks the door way.

"You hurt me when you took her away from me. You just vanished and you took her. You did the one thing you knew that would hurt me more then the physical abuse could, and that was taking my daughter, my precious Annabelle away from me. You can stop me from seeing her right now, but I'm here.. I've found you and I'm going to put up one hell of a fight. Because I am her mother. I have rights. And you took her away from me without my permission. So, who do you think the judge is going to side with?" Jo asks in a cold, threatening tone. Her eyes squint, giving a persist stare.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in court," Paul replies sharply. He shuts the door on Jo's face.

"Oh no you don't!" Jo says as she rapidly and angrily knocks on the door of Paul's house.

She hears the door lock and she sighs in frustration. "Ahh!" She says as she stomps her right for against the concert.

Jo walks to her her silver Volvo and unlocks the car. She gets into the drivers seat. She presses the start button on the car and the sound of the car turning on fills up the street. Jo does up her seat belt and puts the car in drive and heads off down the street to find a local coffee shop.

Outrage, there was no better word to describe how Jo was feeling. She was outraged. She pulls up at a local coffee shop and quickly gets out of her car. She locks it and rushes over to an empty table. She pulls out her iPhone and presses Steph's contact.

"Come on Steph, pick up, pick up, pick up," Jo whispers as the phone begins to ring.

 **In Seattle**

Steph begins to feel her phone vibrate in her lab coat pocket. She pulls it out and notices Jo's caller ID. She checks around her to ensure that nobody could over hear their conversation and then quickly answers the call.

"Was she there? Did you see her?" Steph presses.

"It was Annabelle's house, Paul was there so there's no doubt about that. But he wouldn't let me see her," Jo says sadly.

"You are her biological mother Jo and he doesn't have custody, you have a right to see her and he denied you that right," Steph states.

"He's wants to take me to court," Jo sighs.

"To court!" Steph exclaims. "What are you going to do?" Steph asks intrigued.

"I'm going to go to court and I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight like hell to get my little girl," Jo states with fight in her voice. "And I'm going to get a divorce while I'm at it," Jo adds assertively.

"Edwards! We've got surgery, let's move it!" Alex calls out as he sees Steph standing in the hallway of the operating floor.

"I've gotta go Jo, but you fight like hell. Fight like hell to get your little girl," Steph says quietly so Alex doesn't hear.

"Coming!" Steph calls back. She places her phone in her lab coat before heading into the scrub room of OR 1.

 **After the Surgery**

 **In the scrub room**

"I'm not going to tell you, so please, just stop pestering me about it," Steph says strongly as she refuses to let Alex's persistent questions about Jo ware her down. The pair walk into the scrub room to scrub out after a successful surgery to remove a nine year olds appendix.

"Please Steph, I'm going crazy here. I need to know," Alex begs. Steph could see the pleasing in his eyes, but that wasn't going to make her give in. She was very good at standing her ground.

Steph turns around and faces Alex. She breaths in and out deeply. She knew that Alex wasn't going to like what was about to come out of her mouth, but it had to be said. "Look Alex, you are not her boyfriend, you don't need to know anything. She doesn't want anybody to know where she is and what's she's doing. If Jo wanted you to know, she would have told you. But she didn't tell anyone except for me. I am the only one she wants to know and I'm not going to break her trust. She's had enough of that lately, don't you think?" Steph asks while referencing recent events.

"Just tell me this then, Is she okay?" Alex begs. He just needed to know that she was okay.

"Oh my god, you still love her, don't you?" Steph asks slowly. She had her suspicions, but now her suspicious before, but they were all but confirmed... Well that was at least until this moment.

"I know we've been through hell and back. But it truly feels like we're meant to be. There's no one else for me, she is the one. She has to be the one. So no matter what it takes, we are meant to be," Alex says.

"I get it, I do," Steph replies nodding her head.

"You get it, see. So please... Please tell me where Jo is," Alex begs.

"When she comes back she's going to need you more then she ever has before. So, if you want to be that person for her... The one that she loves, you are going to need to be prepared and you need to be able to step up into the role she'll need you to be. That's all I'm saying," Steph replies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **September 15th 2016**

The room, it was prim and proper, clean and crisp. It was everything that you'd expect a lawyer's office to be, well at least the good ones anyway. Jo hoped with all of her might that this lawyer would take on her case, it was crazy, and she knew that. All she could do is tell her story and hope that this lawyer was mad enough and committed enough to take her case.

"Dr Josephine Wilson," lawyer Sally Langdon says as she walks into her office. She was middle aged, quite tall and had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"That's me," Jo smiles as Sally proceeds to walk around to her large leather swivel chair on the other side of the desk.

"Pleased to meet you. Sally Langdon," Sally says with a smile as she extended her hand. Jo extends her hand and shakes her hand.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Jo says great-fully.

"I've read over the notes that you sent in. It's a very interesting case. One I'm keen to take on," Sally says confidently. "But I'm keen to hear you explain it to me," Sally replies. She opens up her notebook and grabs a pen from the cup holder to her right.

"My Husband... Annabelle's father... He was abusive to me. It was both physical, sexual and emotional. I fell pregnant and I could tell right away that that was what he wanted. He wanted a baby so badly, every month he'd ask me if I was pregnant and every month I wasn't he'd hit me. And then eventually I did fall pregnant and while the physical abuse mostly stopped, the emotional abuse did not. Fast forward to my delivery and I spent 74 hours in labour with contractions two minutes apart before being taken in for an Emergency Cesarean. I bonded with Annabelle right away. I knew exactly what every cry meant and every little nose she made my heart flutter with joy and pride. They say that newborns can't smile or laugh and as a doctor medically I agree, but I'm pretty sure she smiled at me. Four days later Annabelle was discharged, however I had to stay because my incision site opened up. I haven't seen my daughter since," Jo replies. "He never came back to the hospital. He fled the state, that much was obvious when there was nothing left in the house once I got home. He took my daughter away from me, and that was the one thing that he knew would hurt me more then the physical abuse ever could. I couldn't stay, I had to get away. So I changed my name and I moved to Seattle. I haven't stopped looking for her, and not a day went by where I didn't think of her. And then on her birthday I had this in the mail," Jo says handing Sally the note.

Sally nods her head and Jo continues, "I drove here right away and I went to the address. Paul was there and now here we are," Jo explains.

"Jo, I am so sorry for what you've had to go through. You shouldn't of had to have gone through it. It's criminal. Now, I want you to know that a custody case could take months, but it could also take years. You are going to need to be prepared for it. Now, I understand that you want full custody of Annabelle and you also want Paul's parental rights terminated," Sally says.

"Yes, that's correct," Jo replies.

"Now, I've also heard that you've filled for a Divorce from Mr Stadler and you are pursuing a case for domestic abuse," Sally says as she continues to note everything down.

"Yes," Jo replies.

"I can't pursue a domestic violence case, but I do have friend who can. I'll refer you to her. She'd be more then happy to assist you, in fact, she should be able to see you today. Now, we will work together because the DV case will help to make your custody case stronger," Sally says. She places her pen down and picks up the phone.

Moments later Sally hangs up the phone. "Her name is Rose Walters and she's more then happy to see you once we're finished here," Sally says.

"Great, thank you so much," Jo replies happily.

"I'll draw up your proposed arrangement and we will wait for a court date to be made to grant temporary custody. Its usually no longer then two weeks from when we file. With that the judge will set out terms and requirements. There shouldn't be a problem in you gaining temporary custody because of the DV case pending. Evidence will be collected to support your case and it's likely that your full court date won't be until after the DV case has gone to trial. It's going to be a very long process Jo, I hope you're ready for it," Sally explains.

"I'm ready, oh yes, am I ready," Jo exclaims.

 **Scene Break**

"They said it could take years," Jo explains to Steph as she walks down a quite street in Sacramento.

"Years!" Steph exclaims shocked.

"A temporary hearing will be set for in a couple of weeks but the actual trial won't be until after the DV case has been to court and Rose said that it probably won't be going to trial for a couple of years. It's a very complicated process," Jo explains,

"Yeah, no kidding," Steph replies.

"In the mean time we've filed for a restraining order," Jo replies.

"Alex kept pestering me about where you were are. I didn't tell him where you were but I said that when you come back that you're going to need his support. He was about confused by that but I'm sure he'll figure it out once you return," Steph replies.

"That's the hope. I'm just really anxious to find out his reaction. I've kept this massive secret... My daughter... And the situation from him for four years. I've kept the fact that I'm married to a guy who almost killed me from him for four years. He's going to hate me... Or at the very least be very vocal about the betrayal," Jo muses. She stops and sits on a bench in front of the beach and legs the wind blow through her now long and messy hair.

"He is going to be hurt Jo. He might not even talk to you for a while. But if he's as much in love with you as he says he is then he'll get over it and he'll look to build a future with you Jo," Steph explains.

"It'll be such a big adjustment for him.. Going from having no child to having a four year old. I mean, that's providing we get back together," Jo replies.

"It'll be a big adjustment for you too Jo, don't forget that," Steph reminds Jo.

"Yeah, but at least I knew about the kid. He doesn't even know that I have a daughter," Jo reminds Steph.

"You said you had an Emergency Caesarean to have Annabelle, right?" Steph asks.

"That's right. I had 74 hours of labour with contractions two minutes apart before the stress was too much on my body and Annabelle," Jo replies.

"How has he not seen the scar? The scar line after a C section is fairly strong," Steph comments.

"I know it will sound stupid, but I cover it with makeup. I honestly hate the look of it. I don't need a physical reminder in my life that my daughter was taken, I have enough emotional ones to more then compensate for that," Jo remarks.

Steph looks down at her watch, "I have to go now. But we'll talk soon, yeah?" Steph asks.

"Absolutely," Jo replies. They both hand up the phone and Jo sighs a she takes in the breathtaking views.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **September 29th 2016**

Jo paces back and forth in the courthouse waiting area. She'd been pacing back and fourth for the past twenty minutes. It wasn't her fault, she just couldn't sit still, not at least while the judge was deciding weather of not she could have her daughter back. It was too big of a deal for her. She was fighting tooth and nail to get her back and Jo didn't think she could take the hit if she was told no.

She hears the creak of a wooden door open on the court house and right away she stops in her tracks and turns to face the sound.

"Dr Wilson, Dr Stadler, the judge will see you now," the man says as he stands in the doorway of courtroom 23. Jo nods her head and looks over at her lawyer. Sally walks over to Jo and laces her hand on Jo's right shoulder.

"Your case was strong Jo. I don't think you have any reason to be worried. Let's get in there," Sally says. Jo nods her head and walks strongly into the courtroom with Sally, followed by Paul and his lawyer.

Both parties walk to the front of the room and stand in front of their respective desks before the Judge.

"Given the severity of the Charges against Dr Paul Stadler, and the unjust way that Dr Josephine Wilson was denied her right to Annabelle, and the unlawful way Annabelle was taken, I nearby rule that Temporary sole legal and physical Custody of the Minor Annabelle Josephine Stadler be awarded to Dr Josephine Wilson," the Judge says.

"Yes!" Jo says happily as she smiles at her lawyer.

"Dr Wilson, as you currently reside in Seattle the court will allow you to Travel with the minor interstate, however she is not to leave the United States. You May pick Annabelle up from Child services this evening. Case Adjured," the Judge says as she bangs her hammer on the table.

 **Scene Break**

Jo sits on a large bench seat outside of the local Sacramento courthouse. Surrounding her were tall concrete pillars and the smell of happiness. Jo pulls out her phone from her handbag and goes into her contacts. She pauses for a moment when she sees the fist contact in her contact app, 'Alex 'Dr Hotty' Karev.' Her hand hovers over his contact as she has an internal debate about weather of not to call him. She could call him and explain everything over a phone call, or she could wait the extra day and tell him herself. Deciding that the latter option was the better one she continues down to Steph's contact and hits dial.

The phone rings four times before being picked up on the fifth ring. "Hey Jo," Steph says as she answers the phone.

"Are you somewhere private?" Jo asks.

"Um, I can be," Steph replies. She looks around her and then heads into an empty consult room. She locks the door behind her so that nobody could get in and she shuts the blinds for privacy. She sits on the exam chair in the empty room. "I'm alone now," Steph says. "What happened?" She asks referring to the court case today.

"The Judge awarded sole Physical and Legal custody of Annabelle to me," Jo smiles.

"Oh my goodness Jo! That's fantastic!" Steph exclaims.

"I'm just waiting for my lawyer and the we're heading over to child services to get her. I'm so excited, you have no idea. But I'm also nervous. I haven't seen her for four years, what if she hates me? She's four years old, she's old enough to recognise and feel loss and abandonment," Jo says as she begins to panic.

"Jo, you've been searching for your daughter for four years. You never stopped searching. You didn't abandon her, she was taken. Just focus on the future you have with your daughter. That's all you can do," Steph replies.

"Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for being so understanding and not judging me. It means the world to me," Jo smiles.

"You are my best friend. We are the only two originals left from our intern class... Well... Except for Leah... She's kinda back now. It's a long story and I don't even really know how it happened. She just kinda showed up two days ago But she's beside the point we're focusing on you, not Leah. We have to stick together and no matter what we always will," Steph replies.

Jo looks around her and notices Sally walking towards her. "I have to go now. We'll talk soon, yeah?" Jo asks.

"Of course," Steph replies.

Jo looks up at Sally, who was now standing next to the seat. Jo stands up and smiles, "Let's go get my daughter," she says with a huge smile across her face.

 **Scene Break**

"Thank you, thank up you so much for your help," Jo smiles as she stands outside the Child services building with her lawyer, Sally. It was a rather tall building, not at all what Jo thought it would look like. She thought it would be less corporate and more homey.

"There's still a long process to go Jo, don't forget that," Sally reminds Jo.

"I know there is. But because of you I have my daughter back, even if it's only temporary for the moment," Jo smiles happily.

"I'll walk you in and we will head to the front desk. I'll give the information they'll require and then you'll be taken back to a room to collect Annabelle. They'll want to observe you with Annabelle for half an hour or so and then you'll be free to head back to Seattle. You'll have to keep in touch with Child services as well as Rose and myself so we can continue to pursue the court cases," Sally explains.

Jo nods her head, "Okay. What will they observe?" Jo asks.

"They'll observe your interactions with Annabelle. Just pretend that they're not there. Now I just want to make sure that you have a car seat," Sally asks.

"I have a booster seat. It's an infaSecure extending rear facing one," Jo replies. "I don't really have anything else through, I have no idea what she likes. I could have brought stereotypical girly things, but what if she doesn't like that kind of stuff? I think I'll take her shopping when we get back to Seattle. I do have a few toys and activities for her to do on the way home and I've brought some children's CD's to listen too," Jo explains.

"Jo, stop worrying. It will be fine, you'll be fine," Sally smiles. "Part of the agreement was that Paul had to pack up some of Annabelle's possessions, furniture and clothing and have them ready to go by 7pm. I'll meet his lawyer with a mover and they'll follow you back to Seattle. It's all organised," Sally replies.

"What would I do without you?" Jo questions with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **The same day**

Jo stands alone in the massive room filled with dozens and dozens of children's toys for kids of all ages. The room was colourful, bright, warm and welcoming. It had plenty of space to play and have fun in. Jo had been standing in the room for the past five minutes after being informed by Sally that the woman from child services was going to go and get Annabelle for her.

Annabelle had a therapist sit down with her and explain the situation and explained that Jo never wanted to give her up and that she was taken from Jo. From what the therapist had observed Annabelle had appeared to understand and take in the situation, she was a very intelligent and socially awkward four year old.

Jo smiles as she notices a small girl walking towards her with Molly, the social services worker. She had blonde hair and wore it in two very high pigtails tied back in pink sparkly ribbon. She had a frilly purple skirt and a white singlet with three flowers in the middle of it.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle and I'm four," Annabelle says as she stops in front of Jo.

Jo bends down, "Hi Annabelle, I'm your mum," Jo smiles.

"I know. The therapist briefed me," Annabelle replies.

"Can I give you a hug?" Jo asks. She didn't want to just hug Annabelle, just in case that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes," Annabelle states simply.

Jo smiles and embraces her daughter with a hug and she feels tears fall from her eyes, they of course we're tears of happiness... Tears of joy. She found her nose drifting to Annabelle's hair. It had been over four years since Jo had smelt her hair, but yet she still remembered that sweet and innocent smelt like it was just yesterday. It was almost as if no time had past, but of course it had.

"I love you Annabelle. I've never stopped loving you and I've never stopped trying to find you. I need you to know that," Jo pleads as she hugs her daughter.

"I know, the therapist told me. I really liked her a lot for telling me all these things," Annabelle states.

"How about we sit on the lounge?" Jo asks Annabelle.

"It is a very comfy lounge. I sat on it yesterday," Annabelle admits.

Jo and Annabelle giggle as they walk over to the lounge. Annabelle sits next to Jo and snuggles under her arm.

"The therapist also told me that you're a doctor in Seattle. Seattle is a 11 and a half hour drive away so we'd better get going," Annabelle states.

"How did you know that?" Jo asks shocked.

"I have an unusually high IQ for a four year old. I actually have the IQ of a ten year old. That's also why I'm such a good speaker," Annabelle says with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're smart just like me... And your father," Jo trails off. As much as she hated to admit it, Paul was a very smart man. He graduated top of his class after all.

"Well actually Daddy isn't very smart, if he was he would have figured out that Aunty Amy was sending you my address," Annabelle replies with a grin.

"Ah, I thought it may have been Aunty Amy,"

"Now, can we go now? I'd really like to go home now," Annabelle states. Jo could hear the tiredness in her voice.

Jo's heart skipped a beat when she heard Annabelle call her place home. She hadn't even seen Jo's house and she already called it home. Annabelle felt like home was with Jo and that made her heart buzz with excitement, happiness and joy.

"I need my nap and I sleep very well in a car," Annabelle states.

Jo gives a little giggle and looks up at the social worker, Molly. "Are we able to go?" Jo asks hopeful.

"Well, you've signed all the paperwork, and from observing the interactions here you are both going to be just fine, so yes. You may take Annabelle home now Dr Wilson," Molly states with a smiles on her face.

"Did you hear that Kiddo? Let's get you home," Jo says with a smile.

 **scene break**

Jo looks in the rear view mirror of her car and smiles when she sees the moving truck still following behind her. It was a comforting reminder of what was to come. Stopped in traffic, Jo quickly turns around to check on Annabelle. To her comfort Annabelle was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden everything was right in the world and the uphill battle to come didn't mater because for the moment she had her daughter, and to Jo nothing else needed to matter just yet. She wanted to enjoy her daughter. She wanted just to be happy for the time they had right now.

Jo presses the green call button on her steering wheel, "Call Steph," she says to Siri.

"Calling Steph," Siri replies.

The phone rings two times before Steph answers the call.

"Hey hey," Steph says happily as she sits in her bed at her apartment.

"Good evening," Jo smiles as she hears her best friends voice.

"Are you on your way back now?" Steph asks curiously.

"We are. It's 9pm now so we left about two hours ago. We would have left sooner but we had to wait for the moving van to collect Annabelle's things," Jo replies.

"How's the traffic?" Steph asks curiously.

"I'm stuck in traffic. Radio says there's an accident. I could be in gridlock for the next few hours, LA traffic is awful," Jo states a mater of factly.

"Drive safe, yeah?" Steph asks.

"I will," Jo replies with a smile. She loved it when her friend looked out for her.

"Hoes Annabelle?" Steph asks curiously

"She's asleep in the back seat. She looks so peaceful," Jo says as she looks back to check on Annabelle. "She's the most amazing kid ever Steph and I love her to bits and she loves me. She has the most amazing smile and laugh that just light up the room. She's very intelligent and is the most gorgeous child and I just can't wait to start our lives together," Jo gushes.

"I've just realised that I'm going to need a house... Or at least a new apartment," Jo says.

"Why?" Steph asks.

"Well, I can't keep a young child in the loft. It's not very child proof and I'm sure that Annabelle might want her own room... Her own separate space to call hers. Besides, have you seen the neighbourhood. It's not child safe," Jo states.

"So where are you going to live? In the suburbs with a house that's got white picket fencing?" Steph asks curiously.

"That's what kind of a house Paul and I had when we were married. We had a three bedroom two story house. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was our starter home. And I hate to say it, but it was the perfect little house for a family. And at that point in time... Before anything turned bad, we were very happy with it," Jo says as she thinks back to the happier memories she and Paul had made. "But I'm thinking house in the suburbs without the white picket fence," Jo adds.

"Wow, look at you being all adulty," Steph says shocked.

"Moments Steph, I have my moments," Jo states.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jo?" Steph asks laughing.

"The old Jo is still there, but now her heart is whole again with her daughter and the more repressed adult and responsible side is coming out," Jo laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **September 31st 2016**

It had now been one day since Jo and Annabelle had arrived in Seattle and Annabelle was settling in nicely. Earlier this morning Jo had called Alex and invited him over for lunch while Annabelle would be taking her nap. It was the perfect opportunity to come clean to him about everything... About all the secrets that she had been hiding.

Jo and Annabelle had spent the morning at the public swimming pool and after getting home and giving Annabelle some lunch the little girl was passed out on the bed exhausted.

Jo prepared lunch for her and Alex, just ham and cheese sandwiches, nothing fancy. As 12:15 rolled around Jo hears a loud knock on the door. She figured that he would knock, after all even though he had a key he didn't live there. She quickly looks back at Annabelle to make sure that she wasn't woken. After confirming that Annabelle was indeed still asleep Jo walks over to the large mettle doors. Jo takes a deep breath in and out before unlocking and opening the door.

"Hi Alex," Jo says. She was unsure of what else to say to her former boyfriend and the awkwardness between the pair was quite clear.

"Hi Jo," he says repeating her sentence.

"Um, come in," Jo says after a moment of silence. Alex follows Jo into the loft and he shuts and locks the door behind them. Jo leads Alex over to the dinning table, however Alex stops at the bed.

"Um, Jo?" He questions as he points to the little girl asleep in the bed.

"Please, just come and sit down. I'll explain everything over lunch," Jo promises as she stands by the dinning table.

Alex slowly nods his head and walks over to the dinning table where he sits down across from Jo. On the table there were sandwiches and glasses of water. Everything was neatly placed in the centre of the table.

"I really don't know where to begin," Jo starts. She pauses for a moment as she thinks about the best way to continue. In her head she had rehearsed this moment over and over, however now that he was here all was lost. "I don't know where to begin, so I'm going to begin from the start of it all," Jo says.

"Okay," Alex says as he slowly nods his head.

Jo takes a deep breath in and out, "I'm married," Jo admits, "or I guess now I was married... I've just gotten a divorce. I was 18 years old when I met him... Paul," Jo says as she struggles to find the right words to tell him.

She looked at his face and straight away she could see his confusion and shock. she couldn't blame him, she had no doubt that this was a shock to him and a mighty huge one at that.

"We got married a year after we met. I became Mrs Brooke Stadler, and that first year was one of the happiest years of my life," Jo says.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asks puzzled. Why would Jo want to rub in his face about being happy with another man? To him it just didn't make sense. He goes to get up out of his chair and Jo stops him by lacing her hand on top of his.

"Just please… Hear me out, that's all I ask," Jo pleads. Alex nods his head and sits back down at the table. She heads him a picture. It was a picture of Jo beaten and bruised to a bloody pulp, laying in a hospital bed.

"Who is this?" Alex asks puzzled as he studies the photo Jo had handed him.

"It's me. You wouldn't think it just by looking at the picture and looking at me, after all, it looks nothing like me. In that photo I look so raw, so venerable and exposed. I'm beaten and bruised to a bloody pulp," Jo says. She begins to slightly disconnect herself from the situation to avoid becoming overly emotional.

"Who did this to you?" Alex asks horrified.

"My husband, Paul. It was on our first wedding anniversary that he began to get abusive and it just got worse and worse. At first it was over major things and then it became about the smaller things, like buying the wrong thing for dinner or not doing something right. That night… the night of the photo was September 2011. He told everybody that I was in a car accident. He was a well loved and powerful man, everybody believed him. I didn't blame them, even I would have believed him if I didn't know the truth," Jo says.

Jo then hands him another photo, this time of her cradling newborn Annabelle in her arms. The smile on her face was so huge and infectious.

"What's this?" Alex asks confused. "You look like you've just given birth, but you've never mentioned having a child, or even being pregnant. What the hell is going on?" he asks extremely confused. The anger was beginning to show through in his voice.

"Alex…" Jo pleads.

"Oh my gosh, the little girl in the bed, she's yours isn't she?" Alex asks after he connects the dots.

Jo nods her head, "She's my daughter, Annabelle. Months after that beating I fell pregnant. And I know that it sounds stupid now, but when I fell pregnant Paul promised me that everything would change for the better because I was giving him the one thing he always wanted, a child. I believed him, he seemed so sincere and as a pregnant and hormonal 21 year old I believed him. I wanted to think the best of him. Labour was a 74 hour ordeal and I had contractions 2 minutes apart the entire time. In the end I had an emergency C section and Annabelle Josephine Stadler was born weighing 5 pounds 5 ounces on September 12th 2012. She was the most beautiful baby in the entire world. Four days later I was supposed to be discharged with Annabelle, but my incision sight had opened back up and become infected, so I couldn't go home. Paul took Annabelle and ran off with her. For four years I've been trying to find her and I've never stopped, even when it felt impossible. A few weeks ago an address got mailed to me. I went there and that was where my Annie pie was. That's what I've been doing, I've been getting my daughter back. I've got temporary sole legal and physical custody of her while an DV assault case is pending. That's my daughter right there sleeping in the bed," Jo says as she point to her.

Alex looked at Jo. She could tell that he was both shocked and stunned about Jo's revelations.

"Why didn't you tell me Jo?" Alex asks stunned.

"Because it felt like a chapter in my story that I had to complete myself. She's part of my past but she's also my future Alex. That would have scared you and You know it would of," Jo says as she looks at him.

"It does scare me Jo, but I was your boyfriend. I would have supported you and what ever you brought to the table," Alex replies as he looks into Jo's eyes.

"I know you would have. But in order to get through... In order to keep living I didn't need anyone else to know. If you bring to many skeletons out of your closet, they'll find a way to burn you Alex, they always do. So I kept it all private and I searched for her in private. It was the only way," Jo states a mater of factly.

"There's always another way Jo, always," Alex insists.

"For a girl who just had her baby taken off her, there didn't feel another way," Jo replies blankly.

"Why did you change your name?" Alex asks off topic.

"Pardon?" Jo asks caught off guard by the question.

"When you started explaining you said you were Mrs Brooke Stadler. And that's not your name right now. So why did you change it?" Alex asks.

"Because I wanted to be the one to fine him. I didn't want him to find me and catch me of guard and possibly hurt me. I know he would have hurt me if he found me first.

"You said you had an emergency C section but I've never seen your scar," he states.

"That's because I cover it with makeup. I know it sounds stupid but I had enough emotional reminders about what happened. I didn't need too see a physical one every time I looked in the mirror," Jo replies.

Jo stands up and walks over to the bathroom and grabs a makeup wipe down from the top shelf. Jo gently rubs off the makeup from her abdomen and then walks back to Alex. She lifts up her shirt to expose a raw and red incision line across her abdomen.

"On my god," Alex replies slightly taken back.

"It's not pretty is it? That's because it opened up and became infected. That's why I cover it with makeup," Jo replies bluntly.

Alex looks at Jo, "I'm sorry Jo," was all that he managed to cough up. "If you didn't find her would you have told me?" He asks.

"You should probably go now. You need to think and take in everything I said without me and with some fresh air. And I'm not really sure when Annabelle is going to wake up," Jo states.

Alex looks and Jo and simply nods his head before leaving the loft.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **October 1st 2016**

Jo takes a deep breath in and out as she finds the courage to walk into the hospital while holding Annabelle's hand. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She had been gone for two weeks without explanation and now all of a sudden she was back with a kid. What was the best way she could explain this to somebody without giving a response the length of an essay.

"Mummy are we at your work?" Annabelle asks curiously as that stand in the doorway of the hospital.

Jo looks down at Annabelle, "Yes we are," Jo replies.

"Then may I ask why we're standing at the front and not doing anything? If you work here then you should probably go inside," Annabelle states.

"Hm, I really should," Jo replies. "Except..." Jo begins.

"Except people don't know about me?" Annabelle asks.

"Hm.. Yep," Jo replies casually.

"Sometimes when I'm scared I get lots of cuddles. So I'm going to give you lots of cuddles," Annabelle states. Annabelle then grips her arms around Jo's legs and Jo bends down to embrace the hug,

"Sometimes I forget that you're only four," Jo laughs. She picks Annabelle up and holds her on her right hip and tickles Annabelle under her arms, causing her to giggle.

"I know. I'm wise beyond my years," Annabelle states casually.

"Alright, let's go," Jo smiles and she walks into the entrance of the hospital.

"Jo?" Jo hears a voice say. Jo stops in her tracks and turns around and looks around the quite entrance hall of the hospital to find the owner. She spots Leah in the corner of her eye.

"Leah?! What the..." Jo stops herself as she looks down at Annabelle, "What are you doing here?" Jo asks nervously.

"I know what you were going to say. And it was going to be inappropriate for little ears, so thank you for not saying it," Annabelle says.

Jo thinks back to the last conversation she had with Steph while in Sacramento. "Actually Steph did briefly mention you," Jo says.

Leah looks over to the child Jo was holding in her arms, "Who does the kid belong to?" Leah asks.

"I asked you first," Jo says back.

"I was rehired last week," Leah states blankly.

"But how? You were fired," Jo replies puzzled.

"I got into the program at Foster and I worked harder then I've ever worked before and I became the best," Leah says. "Now, the kid looks about four years old, maybe five, but you didn't have a kid when I left and I've heard nothing about you gaining one, so she can't be yours. So, who does she belong too?" Leah asks as she tries to figure it out.

"No, she's mine," Jo replies.

"How? It doesn't make sense. I haven't heard anything about you and Karev adopting while you were still together, and she's too old... You couldn't have had her," Leah states.

"She's mine from my previous marriage," Jo states.

"It's a very complicated story," Annabelle states.

"She's right. It's a long story. But I need to go up and see Webber," Jo says before leaving.

"Previous marriage? When where you married?" Leah calls out as Jo walks away.

 **Scene break**

Jo stands in front of Dr Webber's office holding Annabelle's hand. They had managed to make their way up to the forth floor of the hospital without being caught by anybody else, especially Meredith. She was Alex's best friend, so she couldn't rule her out of knowing what was going on, but she couldn't rule out the possibility that she didn't know anything at all.

"Mummy, if you want to go in you need to knock at the door," Annabelle states.

Jo looks down at her daughter, "mummy's just thinking," Jo replies with a small smile.

"Again? How much thinking can you do? You thought about it out loud all the way here," Annabelle replies annoyed.

"I know baby girl. It's just sometimes adults need to think about something a lot before it gets done," Jo replies.

"You don't need to explain grown ups to me, I already know how they work," Annabelle states.

"I'm not so sure you're four years old," Jo laughs.

"Oh, I am. You can check my birthdate on my birth certificate," Annabelle replies assertively. Jo looks down at her with a grin, "oh, that was sarcastic, right," Annabelle says while nodding her head.

"Yeah," Jo laughs, "I still remember the day you were born kiddo. I was in labour for 74 hours before the doctors had to do a surgery called a Caesarean section. You were not coming out on your own and so the doctors had to help you out," Jo replies.

"Well then, I need to say thank you. Where are they?" Annabelle asks curiously.

"Well, you were born down at Johns Hopkins hospital in Baltimore, Maryland. It's a long way away," Jo replies.

"That's a shame. I would of liked to of met the people who helped me," Annabelle shrugs.

"I'm going in kid, wish me luck," Jo says.

"Good luck mummy. But, it's just knocking," Annabelle says. Jo knocks on the door and within a few seconds Webber opens the door.

"Wilson, Hi," he says. He looks down and sees Annabelle, "and who is this little one?" Webber asks curiously.

"I'm not little, I'm four," Annabelle says offended.

"Can we come in please? I need to talk," Jo replies seriously.

"Um.. Yes," Webber replies. He leads them into his office. He shuts the door behind them and directs them over to the lounge.

"Do you want me to find you something to watch?" Jo asks Annabelle as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"That's okay. I know how to work it. I'll watch 'cat in the hat knows a lot about that' it's very educational," Annabelle states.

"Okay, why don't you head over there," Jo tells Annabelle as she points to the single lounge chair near Webber's desk.

"Okay," Annabelle smiles. She takes the phone from Jo and heads over to the chair.

"Dr Wilson, what's going on?" Webber asks concerned.

"Annabelle is my daughter. My Ex ran off with her when she was a baby and I've been trying to find her. And then I did, so the past couple of weeks I've been in California in a custody battle trying to get her back. I've got temporary sole legal and physical custody of her while a domestic violence case is being made against him," Jo states.

Jo breaths in and out while waiting for a response from Webber.

"Thank you for letting me know. Is there anything you need?" He asks.

"I'm ready to return to work. I know I'm a forth your resident, but is there anyway that my hours can be reduced? I'm not exactly used to this parent thing yet," Jo asks curiously.

"I think I can do something. Now, your family, are they supporting you?" Webber asks.

"I don't have any family, I was raised in the foster care system. I don't exactly have anyone to fall back on to. The closet person I have to me is my teacher Mrs Schmidt.. And she's in Baltimore," Jo says.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jo. But this entire hospital is your family, you know that right?" Webber asks.

"I know. I was talking about outside of this hospital," Jo replies.

"Okay.. Good. I'll get you back on the surgical rotation tomorrow and I'll see what I can do about regulating your hours. I'll also add to your staff record that you have 1 dependent living with you," Webber replies.

"Thank you Sir," Jo replies smiling.

That whole conversation had been a lot easier then she expected. She expected a lot more questions from Webber, but she gushed that as the Chief he wasn't allowed to ask such personal questions about her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **One month later- November 1st 2016**

One month had now passed since Jo had returned to Seattle with Annabelle. By now the hospital knew that Jo had a daughter. Jo had managed to move to a small three bedroom house. It was certainly a lot more child friendly for Annabelle then the loft was, and they both loved having more space. There was just something about having your own spaces to relax that was so appealing.

Jo kept on the down low while at the hospital and Alex had been keeping his distance from her since her revelations. She couldn't blame him, it was a lot to take in and he was probably still processing it all. How do you go from think you know someone one moment, to not knowing them at all the next?

Jo sits in the lunch room when she sees Steph and Leah approaching her, "Hey," Jo says as she places down her cup of coffee.

"Hey," Steph smiles as the two of them place their lunch trays down on the table and then proceed to sit down.

"How's working single mother life like?" Leah asks curiously.

"I'm constantly exhausted. I have no idea what I'm doing or even if I'm doing anything right. I found it so easy when she was born. I knew what every single cry meant... I could tell them all apart. But now... Now It's so damn hard," Jo says with a sigh.

"Well, you only had her for four days when she was a baby," Leah states.

"It's bound to get harder as they grow up," Steph adds.

"I love her to bits though. I'm just so happy that she's here and let's be real, I probably feel like every other mother on the earth," Jo laughs.

"How's working with Karev? This is the first time since you've got back isn't it?" Leah asks.

Jo nods her head, "It's so freaking awkward. I know that he's still processing everything I told him, and I'm okay with that. But he's making everything a freaking show. Anybody who is around us just watches all the tension that's building up between us like its some kind of home and away episode," Jo states as she uses her fork to fiddle with her pasta salad. Jo glances at her watch, "shit, I'm going to late for midday rounds," Jo says stressfully. She jumps up off her chair and rushes over to the lift where she heads up to floor four.

She gets off the lift and heads down the main hall and takes a left where she sees somebody she'd rather not see. Jo stops dead in her tracks.

"Paul... What the hell are you doing here?" Jo asks as she attempts to be strong.

"Brooke..." He begins. "Mrs Brooke Stadler... No, wait, that's right. You thought you'd get a divorce, so what does that make you now? Miss Brooke Morrison," he says with a smirk.

"You can't be here," Jo stutters.

"Hm," he grins. Jo notices Alex walk down the hallways. He stops when he sees her talking to Paul.

"No! Paul, You need to leave... Right now," Jo stutters, "I... I have a restraining order. You can't come within 100 feet of me," she orders.

"Brooke baby, come on, we can work this out can't we? All I want is us to be a family again. You, me and Annabelle. We could have another baby," he says in a soft tone.

Jo shakes her head vigorously, "My first mistake was loving you. My worst mistake was giving you a second chance. You tore me up and you called it love. You made a fool out of me Paul! You made me feel like something you could toss around whenever and however you wanted to. And my worst mistake was thinking that things would change after I'd had Annabelle. And I'm not making the same mistake again. Now you need to leave!" Jo orders.

"You heard her, you need to leave," Alex says in a authoritative tone.

Paul looks behind him and sees Alex standing there.

"Who's this, your boyfriend?" Paul asks mocking her.

"No.. He's my Ex," Jo says as she swallows hard.

"Dr Wilson has asked you to leave. Now, I've called the police and they'll be here in minutes. Now you can leave now on your own accord, or the police can escort you out," Alex states. Paul huffs at Alex before walking away.

Jo looks down at her hands which were now shaking unsteadily.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he rushes over to her.

"N... No," Jo says as she shakes her head. Jo begins to cry and breaks down and collapse in his arms. He supports her heads with his shoulder.

"Shh," he says as he strokes her hair in order to calm her down.

 **Scene break**

"So that was him? That was your Ex- husband?" Alex asks as they sit down in the attending's lounge together.

"Yes, that was him," Jo sighs. She looks down at her cusped hands. "I'm sorry you had to get involved," she replies sadly. Jo was visibly up seat and quite shaken by the events that had occurred.

"Jo..." Alex begins. Jo looks up at him, "don't ever be sorry for something like that... Ever. You didn't know he was coming. You can't control his actions, but you can control yours, and you did a damn good job at that," Alex comments.

Jo shows a small smile, "I just never thought he'd show up here. I never thought he'd show up and try to harass me at work. I thought he'd have enough common sense to obey the restraining order," Jo says with a sigh.

"The police know that he broke the restraining order, that's all that's you can do," Alex replies.

"I wish I could do more," Jo sighs,

"Well, you can't Jo. It is what it is," he states.

"I married a bad guy Alex, I know that. I made a mistake, I was young And I was in love. Some might call me desperate, I went from having nothing to all of a sudden having everything. Or some might think I was naive for thinking that somebody could be that good. I mean, after everything I've been through I should have known better, right? I should have walked away. I am doing my best to move past it and go in the right direction. But it's hard to move past all the skeletons when they keep trying to burn you," Jo snaps.

"Jo, I wasn't trying to..." He beings.

"I'm sorry, I know. I just get defensive about it that's all. It's something I've kept to myself for so long; I built the walls up high and wide and I locked the gates. And now all of a sudden it feels like the whole world knows and that they're judging me.." Jo says.

"Jo.." Alex begins.

"Don't try and say that they're not, because I've seen the stares. And now I feel like I'm forced to defend every choice I've made. So I'm sorry for snapping at you," Jo apologises. Jo feels a vibration in her lab coat pocket. She takes her phone out and looks at the caller ID. It was her lawyer.

"It's my lawyer, I have to take this," Jo says to excuse herself from the conversation. Alex nods his head and Jo presses the answer button.

"Hello Dr Josephine Wilson speaking," Jo says.

"Hi Jo, it's Rose Walters," Rose says.

"Hi Rose," Jo says as she tries to sound a little more upbeat. "I heard that Paul paid you a visit. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're okay," Sally says. The concern that filled her voice was evident.

"I'm okay now," Jo replies.

"That's good to hear. A little shaken, I'm sure," Rose replies. "Now, I also come calling with good news. I have a trial date; January 20th 2017," Rose says.

"Oh my goodness, wow, that's so soon," Jo replies a little surprised. Jo gets up off the couch and begins to walk around the room, while Alex watched on in anticipation.

"It is. But the evidence that we have is alarming and the court can see that, so the appeal I made to fast track the hearing was granted," Rose says happily.

"Okay, thank you so much. That's fantastic," Jo says happily.

"I'm going to keep trying to work with Paul's lawyers and get them to accept a plea deal to avoid going to court. Now that he's violated the restraining order he might be more willing to accept. I've also been speaking with Sally. She's going to arrange a updated court hearing for Annabelle's permanent custody for either the same day, or the day following the trial. There won't be much involved with that and it shouldn't take long," Rose Replies.

"I can't believe that it's happening," Jo says. The feeling of relief was evident in her voice.

"We'll talk soon," Rose says.

"Will do," Jo replies before hanging up the phone. She looks over at Alex, who was anxiously waiting for the results of what sounded to be a very successful phone call. "That was my lawyer, I have a court date. January 20th," Jo states.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 **December 24th 2016**

The sound of Christmas carols was in the air and Christmas joy was being spread around the hospital. And rightfully so, it was Christmas Eve after all. Magic, snow and laughter filled the air.

Jo and Steph walk along the festive halls of the Paeds floor before stopping at the nurses station. Both girls were on Paeds case, Jo was on Arizona's service while Steph was on Amelia's service and had a tumour case involving a nine year old.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Steph asks as she picks up a tablet.

"Annabelle and I are spending it together. Just opening presents and having a special Christmas lunch. Nothing too much apart from quality mother and daughter bonding really. I think Annie wants to watch the Christmas Barbie movie too," Jo smiles.

"I bet you never thought you'd be spending Christmas with your daughter this year did you?" Steph asks curiously.

"No I never expected that. And I've never really done Christmas before," Jo admits. She picks up a tablet from the nurses station and enters in her Code.

"Not even when you and Paul were married?" Steph asks shocked.

"No," Jo says shaking her head, "he was always working. Christmas a good money, not that we really needed it anyway," Jo adds. "I want to make this year something really special for Annabelle, but I have no idea what I'm doing," Jo laughs.

"I'm sure it'll all fall into place. Maybe you could start a Christmas tradition?" Steph suggests.

"That's not a bad idea," Jo replies with a smile. "What did your family do?" She asks.

"Well, my parents would always let us open one Christmas present on Christmas Eve," Steph replies.

"Annabelle loves is always begging to stay up past 8. What if on Christmas Eve we stay up late and eat junk?" Jo asks.

"That sounds like something I would of loved," Steph replies.

"I'm going to clock off and go get Annie. I'll see you later," Jo replies with a smile.

 **The next day**

 **December 25th 2016**

Jo look at the clock in her kitchen, 7am it read. That was unusual, Annabelle never slept past 6:30am. Given it was Christmas Jo expected her daughter to be up extremely early and egger to open presents. That was why Jo had got up at 6:15am to make Christmas breakfast. It was a hard decision, however after looking on Pinterest the night before Jo had settled on pancakes decorated like Santa. Jo takes off her apron and hangs it off her kitchen breakfast stool and quietly creeps up the stairs and heads to her daughter room. She quietly opens up the door to see her fast asleep.

The next question to cross Jo's mind was if she should wake her up. The 4 year old looked so peaceful sleeping, however on the other hand Jo knew that her daughter wanted to wake up early. That she had learnt and had been told every day in the weeks leading up to Christmas.

Decking to wake her daughter up, Jo walks over to the bed and gently rocks her back and forth, "Wakey, Wakey Eggs and Bakey," Jo says with a smile.

Jo watches Annabelle's eyes gently flutter open, "Merry Christmas sweet girl," Jo says with a smile.

Annabelle's face lights up and she smiles as she remembers what day it is, "Merry Christmas mummy!" She says excitedly. She quickly jumps up out of her bed and rushes to the end of it, where she sees her Christmas stocking full of things from Santa. "Woah! Santa came Mummy!" She says with big eyes.

"Let's see what he got you," Jo says with a smile.

Jo picks up the stocking and tips everything out onto Annabelle's bed to allow everything to be seen.

"Wow! Look at it all mummy! Santa knows me very well!" Annabelle says with excitement as she looks at all the little toys she got.

When Jo had been looking for things for Annabelle's Santa stocking she looked in the dollar store. She after all didn't want Santa to get the credit for getting all the good things.

"Okay darling girl, how about we head down stairs and get some food in that tummy of yours so we can open what's under the tree?" Jo asks.

"Yeah! I can't wait until you see what Aunty Steph help me pick out for you," Annabelle smiles.

 **scene break**

It was later that evening when Jo received a knock at the door. Jo looks at Annabelle, who was engrossed in the Barbie movie they were watching and then proceeds to head to the door and opens it to see Paul's sister.

"Amy?" Jo questions surprised.

"Hi," Amy says.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asks shocked.

"I wanted to check on you and Annabelle. You know, Make sure that you're doing okay and enjoying your first Christmas together," Amy asks.

Jo looks at Amy and then steps forward and pulls her in for a hug, "thank you," Jo says as tears of happiness begin to fall out of her eyes.

Amy smiles and Jo breaks the hug, "I really don't know what else to say, or how to say it. You gave me my daughter back. I never thought I'd see her again. So just, thank you," Jo says with a smile.

"Thank you is more then enough. You deserved to know your own daughter Jo," Amy replies.

"How did you do it? How did you know where to send the address to?" Jo asks. "That's the one thing I couldn't figure out," Jo states.

"I'm ADA. I have access to lots and lots of records," Amy replies.

"I tried to find you so I could say thank you, but I couldn't," Jo says.

"Baltimore is a big place. And I'm married now, you would of had to search for Amy Marsden. And besides being an ADA my records aren't public," Amy adds.

"Would you like to see her? We're watching Barbie the Princess and the Pauper," Jo offers.

"I'd love to," Amy says. Jo smiles and leads Amy into the house and closes the door behind her. She leads Amy into the living room.

"Annie Pie, we have a visitor," Jo says. Annabelle turns to Jo and sees Amy.

"Aunty Amy!" She exclaims. Annabelle flies off her seat and rushes over to Amy and gives her a hug. "Thank you for sending mummy my address. I love living with mummy," Annabelle says to Amy as she hugs her.

"You're welcome," Amy replies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

**January 24th 2017**

**Josephine Wilson Vs Paul Stadler- Day 4**

Jo takes a deep breath as she sits on the stand. How did she fall in love with him? That was the question his lawyer asked. Just how did she fall in love with him? How did she answer that without out sounding in love with him? It was a fairytale beginning with a tragic ending.

"It was on a beach. I had been swimming all day and I was resting on the beach trying to get a tan. He walked over to me and he complimented me. He made me smile and laugh. He was the first one to do that in a long time," Jo says.

"So it sounds like you had a fairytale romance. Dr Wilson, as a kid you grew up in the foster care system, you didn't have much did you, if anything at all?" Paul's lawyer, Michael Carson asks.

"That's right. I didn't have much as a kid," Jo admits.

"And when you enters in a romantic relationship with Paul, how did that change?" He asks.

He was a good lawyer, Jo would give him that. Then again, Paul always wanted the best that money could buy.

"He was nice to me. We moved in really quickly and he started to buy Me things. He'd shower me with gifts.. Everything I wanted," Jo recalls.

"What was you're wedding like Dr Wilson?" He asks.

"It was picture perfect. It was a beach wedding, the same place we met a year ago," Jo says.

"You got married fairly quickly then?" He asks.

"Yes, 12 months after we met. I was 18 and We were in love," Jo admits. She looks over at Alex and Steph, who had both joined her for moral support.

"In love? You you knowledge that there's love?" The lawyer asks.

"Objection your honour!" Rose calls out from her seat.

"The Plaintiff will answer the question," Judge Chambers replies.

"Were. That's past tense," Jo corrects him.

 **Scene break**

"And so Jo, can you tell the jury when the abuse started?" Rose asks Jo as she stands before her. Jo was currently still on the stand.

"January 20th 2010. It started 12 months after we got married," Jo states.

"And the abuse, what was it?" Rose questions.

"At first it was verbal. He started attacking me because I made the wrong thing for dinner. He told me I was a stupid little girl. 'Brooke, this is not what we do you stupid little girl. We don't do this Brooke, we don't make garbage like this.'" Jo quotes. "He made me remake the dinner. He watched over every step I made and he was very controlling," Jo adds.

"And at the time what did you think about what happened to you?" Rose asks.

"Ah, I thought it was just a fight. Married couples argue. We'd never really had a big argument before that. He told me that 'that's what married couples do. They fight and make love.' And I believed him," Jo says sadly. She looks over at Steph and Alex and she could tell they were having a hard time hearing this. She didn't blame them, but it was only going to get worse.

"And after this fight did you and the defendant make love?" Rose questions.

Jo takes a massive gulp, "Make up sex, that's what he called it," Jo replies.

"And how old were you at the time?" Rose asks.

"I was 19 when he started abusing me," Jo replies.

"19. That's a very impressionable age," Rose states.

"The verbal and emotional abuse quickly escalated to physical abuse. It started off as just hitting, but over time it got worse," Jo says.

"I want the jury to take a look at evidence 1a on the screen to your left," Rose instructs. She heads over to the TV screen. "Dr Wilson, can you please explain this image to me?" She asks as she points to the image.

"Objection your honour. You can't have the plaintiff describe her own injuries," Michael interjects.

"The plaintiff is a doctor, a professional of the medical field your honour. She knows what she's talking about," Rose rebuts.

"Objection denied," the judge says.

"Go on," Rose prompts.

"It's me. I'm day one post surgery for injuries sustained from a physical beating. I had a base skull fracture, a temporal lobe fracture and bleeding on the brain, fractured eye socket. My rib cage had broken and penetrated my lung. I had a grade five liver laceration. In this image I was in a coma," Jo says. She looks over at Alex and Steph, who both looked more heartbroken over the nature of Jo's injuries, sure, they'd seen the photo, but Jo had never explained the extent of the injuries before.

"And for those of us who didn't go to medical school, what does that mean?" Rose asks.

"It means that I am a very very lucky woman to still be alive. I was in a coma for a week," Jo says. She struggles not to cry as she remembers he traumatic experience.

 **Scene break**

Jo breaths in and out heavily as she paces outside the courtroom. She couldn't think about anything else... All she wanted to know was the Jury's verdict.

"Jo, why don't you come and sit down?" Steph offers.

"I can't sit. I'm to anxious. I need to know the result. What's taking so long?" Jo asks as she continues to pace the courtroom.

"Jo, the jury only grouped twenty minutes ago. You could be waiting a lot longer, sometimes usually days. They have to go through all the evidence and reach a unanimous decision," Steph states. Jo stops pacing the room and looks over at Steph and Alex.

"I guess you're right. But how could somebody look at those images and not believe me?" Jo asks helplessly.

"Jo, no matter what the verdict is they all know what you went through... We know…. Your friends... We believe you," Alex says.

Jo looks over at Alex with a smile, "thank you," she replies.

"The jury is back," Rose says as she walks over to the group.

 **Scene break**

"On the count of Felony assault, how do you find?" Judge chambers asks. Standing in the jury stand was juror 1 and the little piece of paper held in the jurors had determined the fate of the case.

"The Jury finds the defendant, Dr Paul Stadler guilty," the jury announces.

"The State of California and myself would like to thank you for your service," the judge says.

Jo stands up and almost jumps on top of Steph and Alex, "Oh my goodness!" Jo says happily as she hugs them. She covers her mouth with her hand in happiness.

"The court understands that there is a temporary custody order in place for the minor of Annabelle Josephine Stadler, granting Dr Wilson Temporary sole legal and physical custody. The court would like to amend this order and grant Dr Josephine Alice Wilson permanent sole physical and legal custody of Annabelle Josephine Wilson. The court is Adjured," judge Chambers says.

Jo heart is full of happiness as she leaves the courthouse. Paul was behind bars and she had her daughter back. She had her family and that was all that mattered, what felt like a massive skeleton hiding out in her closet was finally dealt with and the past was now truly in the past.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

 **Hi all, so this is it, this is the final chapter of 'Begin again'. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all enjoy. Much love to you all**

 **February 8th 2017**

Jo, Alex and Intern Kathy Light were all scrubbed in on a tumour resection on a 12 year old girl, Jessie. The young girl had throat cancer. The cancer was stage 1 so after the tumour resection she would only need to have low dose Chemo and then she would be back on her feet.

Jo couldn't help but think about how lucky this little girl and her parents were. It was just a simple, but three week persist sore throat that brought them in. It could have easily become something much worse. .

"More suction please," Jo asks Bokhee. Bokhee provides more suction and the surgeons continue to resect the tumour. "Jo, are you okay? You seem a little off," Alex asks the fifth year resident.

Jo looks up at Alex, "as a mother I constantly worry that every little thing that Annie complains of could be something more. I know exactly what every little thing could turn into and as a parent that frightens the hell out of me. When you think about becoming a parent, of course you think about things like that. When I was pregnant with her I would think about that all the time... What if a cough isn't just a cough. What if a headache isn't just a headache? But it doesn't feel real until you have the child. What if I miss something? What if she tells me something but I think she's just complaining to get out of something she doesn't want to do and it becomes something awful? And as a doctor everything has the potential to become so much more then what someone not in the medical field would realise. In 2016 1 in every 100,00 headaches in the United States turned out to be brain tumours. That's a scary fact," Jo vents.

"Jo, you need to stop worrying. You can't control what you can't control. You're a good mum," he states. "Being a doctor means you know exactly what to look out for'" he adds.

"Do you ever think about having kids Alex?" Jo asks randomly. Sure, when they were together they'd talked about the possibility of children in the future. Both knew that they wanted them, but they knew that having children wouldn't become a possibility until after Jo's residency... That's if any accidents didn't happen first.

"We talked about it a little didn't we? And I think you know the answer to that question," Alex replies coily.

"But that was when we were together. We talked about having kids together, not the generalisation or the idea of just having kids," Jo says.

"Yes, I would like to have kids," he states. "What about you?" He asks.

"Well, I said I wanted to have three, maybe four kids and that still stands," Jo replies. "If we had of worked out, how many kids do you think we would of had?" Jo asks curiously.

"Three. Two girls and one boy," Alex replies with a grin. "But now knowing about Annabelle I guess we may of only had two... Or possibly four," he replies.

"I thought the same thing. But it's all 'could offs' now isn't it? It's great to think up this perfect little life we could of had together, but now I guess that we won't really know," Jo rambles on.

"I guess," Alex replies.

"Not that I'm saying that this couldn't happen again. Because it could. If you wanted it too that is?" Jo states as she points back and forth between the two of them.

"That means we'd have to forget about everything.. All things past and just begin again," Alex replies. He hears his pager go off and loos down. It was a 911 to the ER, "are you right to close? There's a 911 in the ER," Alex says.

"Yes," Jo replies before Alex franticly leaves the OR.

 **scene break**

Josephine Wilson and her daughter sit in a local Seattle cafe booth. After a busy day, Jo didn't feel like cooking, so dinner out it was. The waitress places their meals down in front of them.

"Is that all for now?" She asks politely.

"Ah, yes, thank you," Jo replies to the lady politely.

"Thanks for my kids meal mummy," Annabelle smiles. The little girl had ordered nuggets and hot chips.

"You're welcome baby," Jo replies with a smile. "Did you know that Mummy used to work in a place like this. Not this one, but a long time ago I used to wait tables like she did," Jo says as she points to their waitress, "I did that when I lived in Baltimore," Jo adds.

"Did you have to wear clothes like that?" Annabelle asks curiously.

"I did. I'll have to see if I can find you a photo when we get home," Jo smiles. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Alex walk into the cafe. He doesn't notice them and instead walks right over to the counter and orders.

"Why did the cookie go to the hospital?" Annabelle asks Jo.

Jo gives the joke much thought, "Hm, I don't know. Why did he go to the hospital?" Jo asks curiously.

"Because he felt Crummy!" Annabelle exclaims. She and Jo begin to laugh at the joke.

Alex hears laughter and commotion filling his ears. He knew exactly who that laugh belonged to and out of the corner of his eye he spots Jo and Annabelle out having dinner. He looks at them for a moment before deciding to walk over to them.

Out of the corner of her eye Jo notices Alex walking over to them, "Hi, Alex Karev," Alex says and he extends his arm out. Jo looks up at him confused, before realising what he was doing.

"Hi Alex. Jo Wilson. This is my daughter Annabelle," Jo smiles as she shakes his hand.

"Jo, Annabelle, pleased to meet you," he smiles.

 **I've been spending the last eight years**

 **Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end**

 **But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again..**


End file.
